villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Leperchaun
The Leperchaun is a character from Todd "LilDeuceDeuce" Bryanton's "Dr. Monster" YouTube music video series. He is one of the many creations by Dr. Monster: a sadistic leprechaun with leprosy who goes around attacking and disgusting people. He first appeared in the song "Leperchaun", but later reappeared as an opponent in "Deady Bear". He also made cameos in the other videos. He is voiced by LilDeuceDeuce himself. History "Leperchaun" The video begins with Dr. Monster introducing the Leperchaun as his newest creation. His assistant Douglas is confused, wondering how a leprechaun could be scary. Dr. Monster tries to emphasize the "leper" part, but Douglas is still confused. Dr. Monster decides to explain through the power of music and lets the Leperchaun begin his song. The Leperchaun explains that he is a leprechaun stricken with leprosy who goes around scaring and disgusting people, especially children. He tells how he has his own version of Lucky Charms that will kill those who eat it as a girl eats it and is immediately covered in hives. He shows his pot of gold, which has severed toes inside, then proceeds to bite a person's hand off and threaten the listener. During a dance, it is shown that his arms rot and fall off, but he simply puts them back on. When he prances through a field of flowers, they all die. As he is eating some of his Lucky Charms, Dr. Monster cuts in and unveils his newest creation, the Leopardchaun. The Leopardchaun immediately begins attacking the Leperchaun with his raps and by hitting him in the face. He claims that the Leperchaun was "just a mistake" and "already falling apart". He then says he is the best and forces the Leperchaun to bow to him as a chorus sings his name. However, the Leperchaun retorts by telling him that he is not scary and "just a pussycat". He claims that he is the most evil and sadistic and that the Leopardchaun is just a ripoff while infecting some of the chorus members. He then knocks his own eye out, ties up LilDeuceDeuce (who is part of the chorus), and throws the eye at the Leopardchaun and his chorus. The eye turns out to be a poison smoke grenade and it blows up, filling the screen with green smoke. Back at the lab, Douglas finally understands and compliments Dr. Monster on his creativity. Suddenly, the Leperchaun jumps out of the screen, and both Douglas and Dr. Monster scream in terror as the video ends. "Hampire" The Leperchaun makes two cameo appearances in the video for "Hampire": one as a Halloween costume worn by a trick-or-treater, and one in person bowing down to the Hampire. "Christmas is Cancelled" The Leperchaun appears at the end of the "Christmas is Cancelled" video, singing around a Christmas tree with other creations. Even when Dr. Monster and the Mistletoad try to ruin it, he and the others keep singing. "Deady Bear" The Leperchaun reappears as the opponent to Dr. Monster's living teddy bear, the Deady Bear, in the video. In demonstrating his superiority, he lights a forest on fire, poisons and kills two men, attacks another man, and throws the Deady Bear into the sea. Deady Bear falsely proposes a compromise and proceeds to sicken the Leperchaun with poisoned porridge. Leperchaun retorts once more, telling him he is disgusting and a shame. He then proceeds to attack Wing Dancer and chase the Deady Bear away. "DR. MONSTER GO!" In this parody of Pokémon GO, the Leperchaun appears as one of the monsters that can be captured in-game. however, he bursts out of the phone, and Douglas and Dr. Monster scream in terror. "Personalized Leperchaun Song (for Brain Busta)" The Leperchaun sings and stars in a short tribute made for a friend by the name of Brain Busta, who supported the Dr. Monste Indiegogo campaign. In the song, the Leperchaun apparently saved Brain Busta from a zombie, only to infect him. Personality The Leperchaun is disgusting and sadistic, loving to challenge and hurt others by attacking him with his diseased body or infecting them with leprosy and other diseases. He shows no remorse for what he does, often laughing and smiling through his murders and attacks. However, he is shown to have a soft side, as he is seen singing with the other creations (even the Leopardchaun) at Christmas and will not stop for anything. Appearance The Leperchaun is a short leprechaun with pale skin, large white eyes, a short brown beard, thick brown eyebrows, and yellow-green rotten teeth. Under his hat, he is mostly bald except for a ring of brown hair. He wears a green and yellow suit with a brown belt and black shoes, as well as a domed hat with a four-leaf clover affixed to the front. Gallery Pictures leper3.jpg 56Wilr.gif|The Leperchaun dancing. leper2.jpg|The Leperchaun acting innocent. leper&leopard.jpg|The Leperchaun with the Leopardchaun. Videos Dr. Monster The Leperchaun Animated St. Patrick's Day Song LilDeuceDeuce Personalized Leperchaun Song (for Brain Busta) Dr. Monster LilDeuceDeuce Dr. Monster Deady Bear vs. Leperchaun LilDeuceDeuce Trivia *The Leperchaun was the first and most popular Dr. Monster creation. **He has appeared in more videos than any other creation; he has appeared in all videos. Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Monsters Category:Sadists Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Mongers Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Evil Creation Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elementals Category:Comedy Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Fictional Fictional Villains